Prior art cutting tools are known for cutting rigid polyvinyl chloride conduit and pipe and flexible plastic and rubber tubing. It is desirable to allow for the replacement of a blade of the cutting tool when the blade becomes worn. Prior art cutting tools have used fasteners to attach the blades to the cutting tool. When a blade becomes worn, the fasteners must be removed, usually with the use of tools, to remove the blade from the cutting tool.